


Professor Who?

by MajorWeak



Category: Misha Collins - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Big Cock, Blow Job, Car Sex, Desperate Kissing, Desperate Sex, Dom Misha, Dom Misha Collins, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Sex, F/M, From Sex to Love, Kissing, Large Cock, Phone Sex, Professor Misha, Public Sex, Quick Fuck, Quick Sex, Rough Fuck, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex against the wall, Shower Sex, Sloppy Kissing, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Under-Desk Pussy Eating, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, Wall Sex, dom brow, drunk fuck, face fucking, messy sex, professor/student, pussy eating, sex on a desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

"Professor who?" She asked, walking beside her friend as they stepped into the room, almost running right into said professor.

"Professor Collins." He answered, knowing it wasn't a question for him. "And you must be my new student?" He questioned, left brow risen and chin tilted up.

"Uh... not really. Just new to this class." She stated, earning a nod from the professor before maneuvering around him to go and take her seat.

Misha moved to the front of his room now that all his students had arrived and began his lecture with writing his name on the chalk board behind him, looking to his new student.

"For our new student." 

The sentence made her roll her eyes, the attention in the room being turned to her, her brow risen at the professor in dissatisfaction. She shrugged it off with her shoulders, earning a small upturned smile from the man teaching. He'd take sly glances at her throughout the lecture while her eyes fell to the shape of his thick thighs that were hidden by the cut of his jeans, though she could see the outline of his soft buldge.

The corners of her lips turned into a small smirk, Misha catching on to what she was staring at, unable to help the heat it sent to his groin. The bell rang and amoungst the madness of noise and students beginning to leave, he called out to her and asked her to stay back so he could catch her up on his subject.

Mia stayed sat where she was, nodding before standing to sling her bag over her shoulder, looking around to try and find where he had wandered off to, hearing his steps approach his desk once again after having locked the door to his room. He motioned for her to move down to his desk and so she did, immediately dropping the bag from her shoulder when his lips captured hers in a sloppy kiss.

With her body flush against his, her hips jutted and created a wonderful friction between the two of them. His hands pushed her hips to the desk behind her, undoing her jeans before lifting her to sit down, then working off her jeans and underwear once she'd kicked off her shoes. She grasped at his hips to pull him back against her, legs wrapping around his waist as he kissed a hot trail over her neck, his hand fumbling around in his top drawer for a condom.

Mia ran her hands over his chest and down to his jeans, snapping open his belt, button and unzipping his fly to release his hard and impressively sized cock. His hands fumbled and pushed the condom on his length, gripping her arms, hips, thighs, as much of her as he could as he pushed himself balls deep inside her with nothing but utter desperation.

"Oh fuck yes professor Collins." She moaned against his lips, his own moan falling into her mouth as his hips began a messy rhythm.

His hand bunched in her brunette hair and the other gripped her thigh, thrusting fast inside her, chest heaving as he came closer.

"I'm gonna cum.. ugh." He held off the best he could but when her wet pussy gripped him tight as she came, he lost all control and came with jutting hips.

Catching his breath back he then tossed the condom in the bin under his desk and zipped himself backup, leaning over her body to kiss her messily.

"Go and study up, big afternoon tomorrow." He told her, taking his satchel from under his desk and leaving, Mia watching him leave before she quickly got herself re dressed, smiling after leaving his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia spent the rest of the day studying in her room, having a quick dinner and shower before going to bed and falling asleep with ease. The next morning she had an idea, showering and changing she then made her way to her class, proceeding through the day as usual.

When it came time for Professor Collins class, she snuck in early and hid under his desk, smirking to herself. Misha looked around the room for his missing student once everyone had piled in and taken their seat, brushing it out of his mind. He handed out test sheets to everyone and then took his seat, his leg jolting when he felt his zipper being pulled open.

He looked down to see Mia with a shit eating grin, pulling out his cock and teasing him painfully slow. He looked back up at his students, chin propped on his hands when she finally took the entirety of his cock down her throat, making him move his hands and grip the side of his desk. He wanted to moan and tip his head back, he wanted to fuck into her relentlessly, but he couldn't just yet.

Instead Misha's hand slipped under the desk and he bunched his hand in her hair tight, forcing her to still balls deep on his length. His chest began to heave as she worked him over, his hips bucking up and choking her on his cock as he shot his cum deep down her throat, though when she didn't stop he had to bite his lips to stop from screaming her praises.

The second the bell rang and the room was empty he made a dash up the stairs and locked the doors, making his way back down to his desk where Mia was already naked, pushing him down into his seat. She straddled his hips, sliding a condom on his length, then sank down on him. Her wet, hot pussy welcomed him tightly and the both of them moaned loudly.

"Fuck that cock, baby girl." He groaned as she began rolling her hips wildly, his large hand gripping the hair at the back of her head, pulling her forehead against his.

"You like that don't you, you like it when your cock is buried inside me, fucking my tight pussy." Mia purred, earning a hard slap against her right ass cheek, to which she moaned gutterly to.

"Oh yeah baby girl, I love that tight little pussy, love being buried inside it, love fucking it. Love it when you come screaming my name like the dirty girl you are, being such a good slut for me."

His praises made Mia tip her head back but he just pulled her head back down and moved his hand from her hair and to her throat, gripping lightly. Mia raised her knees slightly, allowing Misha to thrust up and meet her gyrating, creating a boom of skin slapping skin. He covered her mouth when she began screaming his name, her cunt spasming around his cock as she came, her hips grinding ferosciously against his cock, riding out her orgasm and drawing out his own.

Misha moaned, soon finding that he was moaning into her mouth as their lips met in a filthy kiss, like the two of them owned each other. As they caught back their breaths he made sure to leave dark red bruises over her collarbone, breasts and side of her neck as a reminder, also as a promise for the next time.

"Next time we won't have to be so quiet, next time I'm going to make you cum until I break you, until your begging me, crying for me to stop." Misha purred against her ear, standing with her in his arms, settling her on the edge of his desk. He pulled out of her, his cock flopping down as he then began to get dressed.

"You also have a test to do tomorrow since you missed class, don't fail me baby girl."


	3. Chapter 3

That night Mia had gone to a club with a friend, drinking and dancing, having a good time in general. When her friend dispersed from their spot on the floor, Mia felt a hard bulge press into the back of her ass. A set of lips sucked against the already bruised mark on her neck, about to protest when she heard that dark sultry voice.

"I've been watching you from the bar, I want you so bad right now Mia."

Mia grinned, reaching to take his hand and lead him to the bathroom, not really caring whether it was empty or not. The two of them stumbled into a stall, hands over each other, lips crashing in heated kisses. Misha fumbled the lock behind his back until it clicked into place, wasting no time to hook his thumbs into her jeans and pull them down while she freed his cock from his denim restraints.

The man pressed her against the wall, both of them too drunk to think about using a condom. He bent his knees and pushed himself inside her, both moaning out softly. One hand gripped her hip and the other the top of the stall, using it as leverage as he rolled his hips into hers. Mia wrapped her arms around his torso, nails scratching his back as he began fucking her with more intensity, making her come crying out his name in a haze of joy.

The man groaned, unable to hold back any longer than he already had, his cock twitching as his load filled her, the both of them then wobbly legged as they cleaned themselves up and headed back out. Misha stayed behind her, blue eyes fixated on her figure as she walked in front of him, his throat tightening at the thought of fucking her again.

"I wanna take you back to my place, stay buried inside you all night... please baby girl, I need you." He whispered against her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist from behind. "I'll keep you coming as much as you want for as long as you want."

"Let's go get a cab then." She replied, making the man giddy like a hot and bothered teenager. He took her hand and headed outside, managing to hail a cab after a few minutes.

The two of them stumbled through his front door, again fumbling the lock behind them. As he walked her to his bedroom he kissed her softly, sweetly and slowly laid her down on the bed, making a show of slowly stripping her and kissing every inch of bare skin he could. After teasing her he built her up by kissing the inside of her thighs, thinking this would go on forever, surprised when his lightly stubbled face buried between her thighs.

Misha sucked her clit with desperation, flicking and swirling his tongue, adding two fingers into her tight, wet cunt. Her fingers carded through his hair and tugged hard, holding his face their as her hips jerked in bucking motions and she came against his fingers and mouth.

"I want you inside me... I need you inside me right now." She begged, making him grin as he stripped off his clothes as fast as he could.

Misha hovered above her, guiding his cock inside her, removing the entirety of his length and sliding back inside her with sheer force. The bed shook with each rough thrust until he was suddenly laying on her, arms wrapped tight around her shoulders as he began fucking her hard and fast, causing her body to shake beneath him.

"Oh Misha, baby don't stop I'm gonna come! Fuck me baby." Her words encouraged him, sitting on his haunches as he straightened up, gripping her thighs as he fucked her faster.

"Baby girl," he moaned breathily, "oh baby girl, I'm gonna fill you so good!"

With that she came apart, screaming his name, body convulsing beneath him, scratching and biting at his skin, leaving him wearing her marks like scars after a war. The look on her face was pure ecstasy for him, seeing her eyes blown with lust and pleasure, feeling her body shaking and twitching beneath him, her broken voice as she screamed his name to the heavens.

He got lost in the pleasure and cried out as he filled her once more, collapsing on top of her, still buried inside her as the two lay there, catching their breath's back, both of them ending up asleep just like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Misha woke with a groan in the morning, his cock hard inside her again which made him moan. He began rolling his hips, softly kissing her neck as he began building his pace. Mia woke up with a moan, running a hand over his chest and up into his hair.

"Fuck...." She breathed out, moving her legs to wrap around his waist and pull him deeper. "Good morning to you too professor."

Misha smirked, running his thumb over her cheek and to her lip where she sucked his digit into her mouth. It drove him wild, the sight of it, he quickly pulled his cock from her and sat back on his legs, pulling her toward him and she bowed over and took the head of his cock into her mouth. She sucked on the head, took long licks along his length before his hands dove into her hair and forced her down further on his length, causing him to moan loudly.

When Misha pulled her off his length and moved from the bed and pulled the girl to the edge by her legs before lifting her amd carrying her to the kitchen. He sat her ass on the edge of the counter and pushed his cock in her wet, aching pussy.

He kissed and sucked over her breasts, leaving a rather large hickey beside her nipple, trailing them over her breasts and up her jeck, stopping just short of her jaw as he fucked her like an animal. Mia tugged his bottom lip between her teeth, biting just enough for it to redden and plump up, the taste of whiskey still on his tongue from that night.

"Such a good girl, my good girl." He moaned into her mouth, arms wrapping around her, face buried in her neck as they both came, bodies lightly twitching against each other. He kissed her neck lightly and then found her lips to kiss her softly, slowly, cupping her jaw before he pulled away.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll cook us breakfast, help with that hangover we both have." He pecked her lips again and pulled out of her, watching her naked form as she strode off down the hall to his bedroom again.

Mia checked her phone, a few missed calls and messages from her friend who was worried about her.

"I'm ok, hooked up with a guy and went back to his place. Talk later."

She hit send and then dropped her phone on the bed, walking into the ensuite bathroom to shower and get dressed again.

Misha finished cooking breakfast in time for Mia to be coming back into his dining room, where he sat her down a plate and cup of fresh coffee before joining her. Between bites of food and sips of coffee he would stare at her with intrigued blue eyes that gazed at her, kind of like she was the only person he had ever seen before.

"I want to know more about you, like your childhood, what you want to do after college, all that kind of stuff." He said softly, propping a hand under his chin as he waited.

The young woman chuckled softly, shrugging her shoulders lightly as she looked up at him from her plate. 

"There's not much to tell, happy family, parents divorced when I was eight and fought over me and my brother a lot so we kind of shut out a little but we ended up with mum, still got to see dad but he passed away when I was just out of eighth grade and that's that. Career wise though I'm not sure, I like law and I like to think that's what I'm good at."


	5. Chapter 5

Misha smiled, he could listen to her talk all day, watch her eyes light up and her lips pull into a smile. He certainly felt smitten though he wasn't sure he would ever act on that emotion, he liked fucking her, he liked the feeling of her body convulsing around him when she came.

He came back to earth when he heard her voice, 'what about you,' spoken softly, his eyes meeting hers again. "Well," he began, blue hues darting back down to his coffee. "My story is similar, happy family until my parents divorced, some tough times along the way but otherwise, happy."

Mia could hear that he was hiding in his words, leaving out as much detail he could while trying to keep her in the conversation. Rather than speak on it she simply smiled, lifting her cup to her lips to take a sip of coffee, Misha now watching her again. There was something about her that made him take in little moments like this where her fingers grasped the cup or the happy little hum she made after a sip of that coffee.

He checked his watch and then rubbed husband face, standing to move to the other side of the table, lean over her back and rest his head against her arm.

"I have to go and mark papers, do you want me to give you a ride back?" He asked, peppering her neck with kisses. 

"No, I don't think it'd look too good arriving back at the dorm getting out of your car." She replied, closing her eyes at the tenderness he used while peppering her, almost able to hear him sigh when he pulled himself away from her.

Misha called a taxi and sat outside with her until it arrived, waving goodbye to her before slipping into his own car. He arrived a minute after his fling did and bit his lip as he tried to keep his eyes off her.

Mia slipped into her room, blowing out a breath as she crawled into her bed and curled up under the covers. She slept for a few hours given that it was the weekend, enjoying the luxury of it. She was surprised that she didn't have any texts on her phone from the professor but she didn't worry too much about it.

She got changed and headed out for her usual daily run and stopped off at the campus gym to get in a workout before going back to her room to shower and change again. She spent the rest of the weekend finishing assignments to be handed in Monday so that she wouldn't forget to hand them come time for the deadlines.

Mia still hadn't heard from Misha by Monday and even found that he couldn't look at her during his lecture. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, she also wanted to walk out of his room in protest to his behavior, but she instead chose to suck it up. By the afternoon she felt a little off and decided to lay down for a while, when that didn't help she figured she probably missed breakfast.

"Oh fuck!" She thought aloud, remembering that she had fucked the professor twice without a condom and she certainly was not on the pill. She went to the store and picked up a test, getting back to her room and into her bathroom as fast as she could.

Mia waited for the result on the stick, her stomach dropping when she saw the positive result on the tiny window. She took another two just to be sure, both of them positive also. He really heart sank but she put them in a small box and hid them away, crawling back under her covers afterward. Now it was her turn to avoid him if it came to that, at least until she let this all sink in.


End file.
